the pleasure planner
by ciinwinehouse
Summary: ¿Pueden dos mujeres que no están buscando el amor encontrarlo? ESTA HISTORIA ES LA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO.
1. Chapter 1

**ESTA HISTORIA ES LA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO, Y LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS NO ME PERTENECEN**

**Hola a todas! acá les traigo nuevamente esta historia que nunca complete, pero para que se pongan al corriente la subiré de a poco! espero me sigan leyendo y les guste tanto como a mi! Les recuerdo que es una historia adapta de un libro que se llama igual que el titulo del fic, y la autora es Larkin Rose, por si son de las que les gusta leer los libros tmb! besoss a todas y espero sus comentarios! =)**

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

Quinn Fabray, casamentera profesional de lesbianas, gira su coche hasta la entrada porticada de la unidad del "Golden Mirage", podría decirse que el mejor hotel de todo San Francisco. El aparcacoches apareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos antes de que ella apagase el motor y tocase su mano, él la ayudó a salir del coche.

**—Gracias.—** Ella sonrió educadamente.

**—Ustedes son bienvenidos, señorita.—** Él aceptó la generosa propina y le dio un breve saludo.

Hizo una pausa y miró hacia la bahía, mientras que ajustó su Bluetooth para recibir una llamada entrante.

**—Quinn Fabray.**

**—Quinn, soy Monica. Tengo un problema. Creo que... estoy segura... arruiné mi cita con Carla Summers, otra vez. Ella salió como una furia del restaurante, ese que llaman Buttercup. Juro que llegué con sólo quince minutos de retraso, e incluso llame con antelación para solicitar una botella de vino para que la refrigerasen para nuestra mesa reservada.**

Quinn mentalmente contó hasta diez, sus claveteados tacones marcando la cuenta atrás mientras la punta tocaba el suelo de mármol italiano del pórtico en su camino hacia la entrada. Ella había estado practicando esta técnica calmante durante meses, y aunque trabajó con algunos de sus clientes, ella estaba empezando a perder su paciencia con este cliente en particular. Mónica era una de sus clientes más difíciles, resistiéndose a los consejos de Quinn a cada paso del camino. A través de sus reuniones y encuentros con posibles clientes, en realidad había comenzado a considerar a Mónica una amiga, gracias a Dios, porque ahora ella estaba en el punto de escribirse con ella.  
Ella deslizó su BlackBerry en el bolsillo de su blanca chaqueta Armani del traje de rayas diplomático.

**—¿Estás bromeando? En nombre del infierno que estaba haciendo Carla en el restaurante antes que tu? ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dije durante nuestra reunión de consulta? Nunca, nunca, dejes que tu cita llegue antes que tú. ¡Nunca!.**

**—Lo sé... Lo siento, Quinn. Algo ocurrió en el último segundo.**

Ella tomó aire para relajarse y deslizó su brazo a través de la correa de su bolso mientras ella continuaba a un ritmo constante a través del vestíbulo.

**—Oye, Mónica, no se puede esperar que una mujer de su estatus pare a sentarse pacientemente, tamborileando con las uñas recién hecha la manicura sobre la mesa, mientras te tomas tu tiempo maldita sea. Mujeres como Carla quieren hacer una gran entrada. Ellas quieren ver la forma en que te giras como tu mirada barre de arriba a abajo su cuerpo, el brillo del deseo en tus ojos cuando veas su vestido de diseñador de marca nuevo, lo bien que marca sus curvas. Quieren que mires sus recién adquiridas prendas mientras que se pasean por tu camino como si no tuvieran nada mejor que hacer. ¿Me entiendes? Ellas quieren que toda la atención se centre en ellas, y quieren la atención de usted... usted!.**

**—Sí, pero...**

**—¡Nada de peros!. Tu has depositado tu confianza en mí, y me pagaste generosamente, por cierto, por lo que ya no estamos jugando con tus reglas. Estamos jugando con las mías. Y si yo hubiera estado como Carla, esperando solo para que tu puedas mover tu culo perezoso para nuestra cita, yo te hubiese derramado el cubo de hielo sobre la cabeza y me hubiese llevado a casa la maldita botella conmigo.**

Al aumentar su ritmo, Quinn dejó el vestíbulo. Sus tacones se hundieron en la alfombra color vino oscuro mientras se movía rápidamente a lo largo del pasillo hacia el salón de baile lujosamente equipado. Sin embargo, no había necesidad de apresurarse. Nunca llegaba tarde. La tardanza era lo que más te molestaba. La subasta no debía comenzar hasta otros treinta minutos después. Además, Quinn no sabía cómo llegar tarde a nada y no hay excusa que superase la puntualidad.

**—Ahora, esto es lo que voy a hacer por ti. Vas a llamar a Carla y le harás saber que fuiste una idiota, que le quieres pedir disculpas por tu comportamiento grosero imperdonable, en persona en una cena con velas en el rincón más oscuro del Restaurante italiano Kuleto, y ver si puede reunirse contigo en otra fecha. Y si te equivocas esta vez, me voy a librar de tu contrato y te desearemos una buena vida. ¿Lo hago yo misma?.**

**—Quinn, eso no es justo.**

**—¿Justo? Claro que lo es. Tu firma en el contrato en mi archivador demuestra ese punto. ¿Quieres o no la fecha? ¿O debo encontrar otra mujer para Carla y asegurarme de que ella no la dejara estar sola, y que la mirará como a una estrella abriendo los ojos cuando ella atraviese la habitación? En resumen, alguien que se sienta y espera con gran expectación para su entrada.**

El Suspiro exasperado de Mónica la desvió de la línea.

**—Sí. Sí, maldita sea, quiero otra cita con ella. Se veía tan deliciosa con ese vestido ceñido, por no hablar de los zapatos de tacón y punta con cintas sexy subiendo las piernas... y cuando ella irrumpió a través de la habitación en la que...**

**—Uh-huh. No se olvidó por poco de la cláusula en su contrato sobre no tener sexo, ¿verdad?.**

**—Por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo iba a olvidar eso? Es sádico- como cortar la polla de un hombre.**

Quinn se rió entre dientes. Por mucho que Mónica pasaba nervios a veces, era una gran persona y tenía buenas intenciones.

**—Bien. Voy a ponerlo en marcha, pero Dios me ayude, si la mierda esta se repite, voy a castrarte con un cuchillo de mantequilla oxidado. ¿Entiendes?. **  
**Mónica se echó a reír.**

**—Sí, sí, señora. Voy a usar mi mejor comportamiento y voy a llegar una hora antes de la cita. Prometido.**

**—Será mejor. Y asegúrate de que tiene un solo capullo rosa. Es su favorito. Y será mejor que hables y sigas hablando acerca de lo hermosa que es, y que eres un saco de mierda que lo sientes por llegar tarde.**

**—¿Alguien te dijo que eres dura de pelar?.**

Quinn sonrió cuando vio a su asistente personal y única amiga verdadera, Santana, dando golpecitos roja como una bomba a punto de estallar por la impaciencia justo dentro de las puertas del salón de baile, con los brazos cruzados en postura de "yo estoy ya cabreada contigo".

**—Si. Me lo han dicho una o dos veces. Pero no hay que olvidar, soy dura por tu interés. Soy la buscadora de su compañera del alma.**

**—Por eso, te lo agradezco. Siento haber llegado tarde. Te conozco, has trabajado mucho para escoger la mejor cita para mí.**

**—Maldita sea, lo hice. Y no me digas que lo sientes, habla con Carla. Me tengo que ir. Besos.**

Quinn colgó la llamada y le dio a Santana una sonrisa mostrando dientes y un leve silbido. Estaba acostumbrada a verla en ropa informal, sobre todo pantalones vaqueros y camisetas en la oficina. Esta noche su equipación, sin embargo, rebosaba sofisticación. Sus largas piernas estaban encerradas en pantalones grises plateados coronados con un top de seda rojo que recogió abajo pero revelaba la profunda división. Su pelo negro modelado con espuma manteniendo sus ondas, dándole un aspecto más joven de sus veinticinco.

**—Wow. Pareces alguien que busca encamarse. ¿Debo dar por hecho que alguien especial vendrá aquí esta noche?.**

Santana le dedicó una sonrisa arrogante. Ella estaba vestida por una razón y la razón por la que estaba aquí en este lugar del edificio, probablemente era para entregar sus propios folletos para su agencia de viajes. Santana había sido aplastante en ello durante meses.

**—No trates de ser agradable conmigo. ¿Por qué estas haciendo llamadas de trabajo en tu noche libre?.**

Ella alcanzó el Bluetooth de Quinn y suavemente lo sacó de su oreja.

**—Prometiste que esta noche iba a ser una noche de relajarse. Yo sólo te doy permiso para repartir tarjetas y posiblemente concertar una cita o cuatro.**

Ella sacó el bolso de Quinn de su hombro. Quinn arqueó la ceja.

**—¿Desde cuándo un asistente dice a su jefe qué hacer?.**

**—Desde que la maldita jefa trabaja demasiado duro y su asistente es la única maldita amiga que tiene para asegurarse de que no trabaja en exceso ella misma. Y no cambies el tema. ¿Con quién estabas hablando?.**

**—Era Mónica... nuestra cliente que es un dolor en el culo desde hace demasiados meses. Te juro que está tratando de hacer que mi cabello se vuelva gris. Ella llegó tarde a su cita con Carla, otra vez.**

Quinn tomó el auricular bruscamente de regreso, pero entonces Santana le tendió la mano.

**—Eso es porque ella piensa que todo lo que importa es ella. Ahora dame el teléfono.**

**—Te prometo que no va a hacer más llamadas.**

Quinn puso su mano protectora sobre su bolsillo.

**—Sé que no lo harás, tan pronto como me lo des a mí.**

Santana dio un empujón a su mano hacia adelante, la expresión severa en su cara.

**—Entrégamelo.**

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco, retiró el BlackBerry de su bolsillo y se lo entregó.

**—Eres una pesada.**

**—Sí, bueno, colaborando con un culo inquieto todo el día tiendes a olvidarte de la gente. Ahora quitate la chaqueta. Y desabrocha un botón de la blusa. Te ves como una maestra de escuela.**

Quinn miró su cuerpo, deteniéndose en su blusa de seda rosa pegada contra sus curvas. ¿No crees que esto sea sexy?.

Santana cerró la brecha entre ellas y abrió dos botones de golpe, tirando de la tela aparte.

**—Ahora lo eres. y cuando te quites la chaqueta todo el mundo va a ver ese culo bien firme.**

**—¿Por qué, exactamente, quiero que todo el mundo vea mi escote y mi culo?.**

**—Debido a que tienes un cuerpo sexy y esta noche lo necesitas para relajarte.**

**—Y mi cuerpo que tiene que ver con una copa y buscar más negocio?.**

Santana dejó escapar un suspiro.

**—Jesús, dame la puta chaqueta.**

Quinn se quitó la chaqueta y se la entregó a Santana.

**—Maldita mujer, quieres recibir una orden por una vez.**

**—Gracias. Lo tomo como un cumplido viniendo de la mismísima reina de las perras.**

Santana guiñó un ojo y luego se dirigió al armario. Quinn se trasladó hacia el salón de baile, una brillante sinfonía de tonos verdes de las paredes cubiertas de seda y lámparas de cristal bávaro dispararon un arco iris de color en todas las direcciones. Los apliques de cristal de la pared añadían brillo a las lujosamente dispuestas mesas. Ella miró hacia el escenario donde la subasta se llevaría a cabo. En el bloque de diez mujeres que habían ofrecido sus servicios para ayudar a recaudar dinero para un refugio de personas sin hogar. Las mujeres estaban por todas partes en grupos pequeños y grandes, algunas ya sentadas en las mesas redondas vestidas con manteles y servilletas, pero la mayoría estaban de pie sin hacer nada, esperando que la subasta comenzara. Lesbianas, féminas, butch, todas vestidas de punta en blanco, deseosas de ver y ser vistas en uno de los eventos ostentosos de caridad del calendario social.  
Quinn escaneó la multitud y los trajes fáciles de identificar de por lo menos veinte de los diseñadores más influyentes. ella sonrió de satisfacción ante el conjunto de opciones magníficas para cada mujer disponible en la sala. Estas ocasiones eran también la oportunidad perfecta para repartir sus tarjetas de visita. Y, con la sobredosis de hormonas bombeando a través de una fuerte multitud, tendría una excelente oportunidad para agregar contenido real a su lista de clientes.

**—Srita. Fabray!.**

Alguien llamó desde detrás de ella. Quinn se volvió a encontrar una pequeña mujer de pelo castaño rojizo con llamativos ojos azules enmarcados por un exceso de largas pestañas postizas a empujones haciéndose camino a través de un pequeño grupo de mujeres. Lucía diamantes que brillaban contra los lóbulos de las orejas y la garganta. Quinn supo al instante que esta mujer era una buscadora de oro. Ella no puso en duda su instinto natural para leer a la gente. Ella confiaba en el, ayudaba enormemente cuando llegaba el momento de encontrar coincidencias para sus clientes.  
Esta mujer necesitaba atención, era un hecho por como se mantuvo , mientras que Quinn tomó en su mano los dedos de cuidadas uñas con manicura francesa mirando más de lo permitido. La mujer se detuvo sin aliento frente a Quinn, por lo que invadió la línea invisible cerca de su espacio personal.

**—Quería hablar con usted acerca de sus servicios.**

Quinn mentalmente volcó su Rolodex de clientes en busca de una pareja adecuada para alguien que necesita atención especial. Pensó un instante-en un nombre millonario de quien buscase alguien que se mimara con su dinero y no se avergonzase de admitir esos deseos.

**—Por supuesto. Te voy a dar una tarjeta.—** Quinn entregó una tarjeta de visita. **—Llame a la oficina mañana y mi asistente concertara una cita para una entrevista.**

La mujer le tendió la mano y movió los dedos seductoramente mientras lentamente retiró el papel captado de Quinn. Quinn reprimió una sonrisa mientras observaba el bateo femenino de sus pestañas.

**—¿Cuánto tiempo le toma encontrar a alguien el verdadero amor? Oigo que su tasa de éxito está por las nubes.**

Quinn sonrió. Esta mujer no estaba buscando amor. ella Buscaba una cuenta bancaria inflada de una dulce entregada mujer.

**—Eso depende de lo que estés buscando, y si tenemos disponibles clientes con esos requisitos complementarios. Si no, mi trabajo es salir y encontrar lo que estás buscando.**

La mujer leyó la carta.

**—'Love Match... encontrar una llama que arda para siempre. '¡Qué encantador!.**

Aburrida de su sonrisa tonta, Quinn cambió su atención hacia el resto de la habitación, mirando a las pocas mujeres que ya se reunían en el escenario. El locutor estaba cerca viendo al personal del evento ajustando los cables para el sistema de sonido y micrófono. Su mirada se detuvo abruptamente en otras dos mujeres que hablaban mirándose fijamente la una a la otra al lado del escenario. El corazón de Quinn palpito mientras estudiaba a una en particular, vestida con sueltos pantalones vaqueros azules, una camiseta sin mangas gris, y una sobrecamisa blanca; parecía impresionante en un estilo informal. Tenía el pelo recogido hacia atrás por los lados, la parte superior era una masa de pelos castaños. Ella parecía totalmente fuera de lugar contra la multitud de prestigiosas mujeres sofisticadas, como si acabara de vagar en un largo paseo por una playa ventosa sin preocuparse por su apariencia después.  
Quinn supuso que ella estaba con el equipo de puesta a punto, y no podía dejar de mirar fijamente, preguntándose qué clase de mujer sería que no yendo vestida para tal ocasión, sin embargo, todavía destacaba como un diamante. La mujer junto a ella se aclaró la garganta y Quinn de pronto recordó que había estado llevando a cabo una conversación con un posible cliente. Ella se dio la vuelta, con una sonrisa de disculpa en sus labios.

**—Lo siento. Yo estaba buscando a mi asistente.**

**—No hay problema.**

La mujer le tendió una tarjeta y Quinn la tomó, casualmente mirando hacia abajo en el nombre impreso en cálidas letras rosas cursivas.

**—Realmente me gustaría concertar una reunión lo antes posible.**

**—Genial. Haré que mi asistente se ponga en contacto con usted lo antes posible.**

La mujer asintió con la cabeza y luego desfilo lejos en zapatos de color rosa con tacón. Quinn inmediatamente cambió de nuevo la mirada a las mujeres aún charlando cerca del escenario, dejando que su mirada viajase sobre la más baja. Quería saber su nombre... y, más importante, cómo sonaría cuando un orgasmo rasgase su cuerpo.  
Santana se acercó a Quinn y le dio un golpe a su hombro.

**—Por favor, Dios, dime que le dio una tarjeta. Helen acariciaría sus patíes más de una vez.**

**—Claro que sí. Aquí está su tarjeta. —**Mostró Quinn el papel y Santana lo arrancó de sus manos.** —Ésta es conocida como la buscadora de oro. Asegúrese de meterla la próxima semana para que yo pueda hacer feliz a Helen.**

**—No hay problema. —**Santana sonrió y se volvieron ambas a atender a la multitud que esperaba. **—Ahora, mañana, a las nueve a.m. en punto, tiene una reunión con Taylor en su Starbucks-sobre la cita de anteanoche. Ella dijo que las cosas iban muy bien. A las diez, tienes que conocer a la Sra. Beechum de la tienda de sanwich de la esquina. Ella está lista para elegir los nuevos modelos. Ya he configurado su visita a la casa con ella también, para el próximo Martes.**

Quinn escuchaba a Santana sólo a medias, su atención fija en la mujer al otro lado de la habitación. Ella estaba sonriendo a la mujer alta junto a ella, pero por el aspecto de su postura, no estaban juntas. ¿Qué había en ella? Ella no se parecía a nada que Quinn encontrase normalmente sexy.  
_Al infierno, aléjate._ Pero había algo en ella, algo que gritaba independiente, de carácter fuerte, y no me importa una mierda lo que la gente piense de mí.  
A Quinn le gustaba eso en una mujer. Como si sintiera su interés, la mujer se volvió y sus ojos se encontraron. Algo en esa mirada hipnótica disfrutaba Quinn que la anclo a ese lugar. Se sentía como si la mujer hubiese visto de alguna manera en lo profundo de su alma. La mujer rompió el contacto visual primero, y su mirada perezosamente fue arrastrada por el cuerpo de Quinn antes de que ella se volviese a su amiga.

**—Disculpa. Estoy tratando de tener mi breve encuentro con usted para que no consiga mezclar sus clientes mañana. —Santana agitó su PDA delante de la cara de Quinn. —Al igual que he conseguido tener mis citas mezcladas.**

Quinn luchaba para conseguir tener su respiración bajo control.

**—¿A Quién diablos estás mirando?.**

**—Nadie. A la espera de la subasta para empezar, así que puede hablar de mis clientes.**

Quinn se volvió, tratando de componerse ella misma. Se sentía como una adolescente deseando ver su primer culo.

**—Uh huh, bien.**

Santana volvió a escanear la multitud.

**—Así que ¿quién es la que ha robado toda su atención?.**

Ella se quedó sin aliento.

**—Oh Dios mío, no, Brittany. Tengo que ir a saludar.**

Nerviosa, Santana se colocó la camisa.

**—¿Me veo bien?.**

Quinn le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

**—Te ves fantástica. Ve a hablar con ella.**

Un toque de color carmesí se extendió por las mejillas de Santana.

**—Voy a regresar en un minuto para continuar nuestra conversación.**

En cuanto la multitud se trago a Santana, Quinn se lanzó al armario de los abrigos, sintiéndose torpe y desnuda sin su BlackBerry, y su sexo necesitado de atención.

**—No puedo creer que te dejara traerme a esta mierda.**

Rachel miró un grupo de cuatro perras riendo elegantes y empujándolas por otra parte, no había duda de lo idiota de la idea de su amiga y que había ofrecido su tiempo para ser subastada para una cita. Demonios, ella era una de esas idiotas este año. ¿Cómo había dejado que Paula la convenciese de esta tontería porque ella había dicho que nunca se sabe. Ella podría estar en su loft terminando el arte del cuerpo de Elise Simon en lugar de sentirse completamente fuera de lugar entre estas mujeres, vestidas por diseñadores ricos. En verdad, se sentía como una pantera negra en el centro de una sala de jaguares y leopardos. A excepción de la mujer al otro lado de la habitación que acababa de separarse de la multitud como el Mar Rojo, no había nadie ahora cuando arqueó la ceja. ¿Dónde había ido? ¿Estaba la mujer hablando hace unos pocos minutos con su cita? Rachel quería saber. Tenía que saberlo.

**—Creo que deberías ir a hablar con ella. Podrías conseguir así que utilizara tus servicios.**

Paula dio un paso atrás cuando dos mujeres más irrumpieron hacia el escenario.

**—¿Quién?.**

**—Quinn Fabray, casamentera profesional, por la que has estado babeando los últimos quince minutos.**

Rachel se volvió para mirar a Paula. Sus ojos oscuros se veían casi negros contra la iluminación.

**—Yo no estaba babeando por ella.**

**—No sé por qué. Ella es jodidamente caliente como el infierno.**

Rachel sonrió. Eso era un eufemismo. La mujer rezumaba dominio, su postura emanaba directamente arrogancia. Rachel evitaba normalmente a las mujeres como ella, con sus narices levantadas al aire. Sin embargo, dicha expresión no se tradujo en "Yo soy mejor que todos a mi alrededor." para esta mujer, dijo "Tengo confianza en mi misma." Rachel podría vivir con eso... y quería que ella se lo hiciera tan duro que hizo su cabeza girar. Alguien se detuvo junto a Paula y se presentó. Rachel apenas escuchó el intercambio de nombres, sus pies estaban ya en marcha y la llevaban por la habitación. Ella tuvo que acercarse a esa mujer, aunque sólo fuese por un momento, aunque sólo sea por un segundo sólido. Ella necesitaba olerla.  
Siguiendo la misma ruta que ella estaba segura de que Quinn había tomado, Rachel se encontró fuera del guardarropa. Echó una breve mirada dentro, pero no vio a nadie. Cuando se dio la vuelta, oyó maldecir entre dientes a una mujer y sabía que la diosa misteriosa estaba tomando un arma. Con un gemido de instinto animal, ella entró al armario y encontró el objeto de su enamoramiento excavando en los bolsillos de un abrigo.

**—Maldita sea, ¿dónde lo puso?.—** Quinn sacudió el abrigo alrededor y cavó en los bolsillos opuestos.

**—¿Estás rebuscando los bolsillos? ¿No sabes que va en contra de la ley?.**

Quinn dio la vuelta, con las manos extendidas contra los abrigos colgados.

**—¡Jesús! No debe acercarse sigilosamente a la gente así.—** Ella puso la mano en su corazón.

Rachel notó de inmediato que sus dedos estaban bien cuidados, pero carecían de la manicura con estilo que ella detestaba. Un oscuro tono de esmalte de uñas granate cubría cada uña, y estaba allí sin anillo en su mano izquierda. Ella dio un paso hacia Quinn, vio con asombro como esos profundos ojos avellana se estrecharon.

**—No has respondido a la cuestión.**

Quinn parpadeó y se enderezó.

**—Mi asistente ha determinado que no estoy trabajando esta noche, y tomó mi teléfono celular. Estoy tratando de encontrarlo.**

**—Mmm-hmm.**

Los labios de Quinn se abrieron y su lengua serpenteó a acariciando la comisura de su boca. Rachel no estaba segura de lo que ella poseía, o que infiernos superó querer volver a su apartamento en un segundo, pero se encontró llenando el vacío, incapaz de contenerse. Quinn ni siquiera se inmutó, y la invitó con su expresión a besarla.  
Rachel se cernía sobre ella, su propia respiración jadeante en su pecho, aunque sus nervios eran anormalmente tranquilos para estar actuando tan tontamente.

**—Voy a besarte, Quinn Fabray, casamentera profesional.**

**—¿Eso crees?.—** Quinn miró fijamente a los labios de Rachel y sus manos se cerraron en puños a ambos lados de sus caderas, sujetando varias capas de tela.

—Lo sé.

Rachel se inclinó hacia abajo y apretó apenas los labios contra los de Quinn. Su cabeza le daba vueltas por un breve segundo, su martilleo del corazón en el pecho. Un aroma dulce y embriagador entró a su nariz y ella inhalaba, y luego separo los labios de Quinn con la lengua. Quinn gimió, el sonido como una caricia suave de alas contra su mejilla. Rachel quería golpear su cuerpo contra una pared, quería agarrar sus piernas y envolverlas alrededor de sus caderas y luego golpear en contra de ella hasta que expulsase un orgasmo. En cambio, su sabor, combinando sus lenguas en un duelo de exploración mientras ella se agachó y tiró de Quinn bajo el estricto control de la distancia de las ropas. Ella agarró sus dedos juntos y presionó más profundo contra los abrigos.

**—Quinn maldita sea, yo sabía que me iba a encontrar... oh, mierda, eh..**.

Rachel se alejó de Quinn, pero no se volvió. Ella miró sus ojos perezosamente aleteando abiertos, con los labios húmedos del beso. Con un gemido, Quinn parpadeó y dio un paso a un lado, mirando a Rachel como nunca había puesto los ojos en ella.

**—Natalie llamó, y ella acaba de aterrizar, y, mierda... dijo que si sigue en pie lo de esta noche..—** dijo la mujer detrás de ellas.

Rachel se preguntó quién era Natalie, pero entonces recordó que la mujer que estaba besando era una casamentera, y parecía que ella siempre estaba trabajando. No es extraño que su asistente hubiera robado su teléfono celular.  
Quinn tomó una respiración profunda, los ojos muy abiertos con inquietud. Ella se limpió con la palma de su mano la boca.

**—Mierda, yo, eh... joder. Bien, gracias, Santana.**

**—Necesito a todos los concursantes en los escenarios en este momento.—** el PA sistema anunciado.

Rachel dio un paso atrás, sin dejar de mirar a los hipnóticos ojos.

**—Me tengo que ir.**


	2. Chapter 2

******ESTA HISTORIA ES LA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO, Y LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS NO ME PERTENECEN.**

******HOlaa otra vez! les dejo la segunda parte de esta historia que me encannnnnnnntaaaaaaaa muchoo! es una gran historia de una gran escritora! LEANNN!**

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

Quinn volvió en sí misma en un torbellino de emociones. Sintiéndose como una víctima de amnesia que de repente se había despertado de un sueño profundo, se acordó de su nombre, su ocupación, que tenía veintiseis años, y que tenía una novia de mierda ... Natalie Gerald, una prestigiosa abogada que estaba trabajando para una de las empresas más populares de la ley en San Francisco. Vete a la mierda. ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Cayó contra los abrigos y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

**—Santo cielos! ¿Qué he hecho? No tengo ni idea de lo que acaba de pasarme.**

Santana corrió a su lado.

**—Cielo dulce, eres perdonada. Ella era caliente como el pecado. Yo haría lo mismo, solo o no.**

Quinn se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza.

**—Yo no puedo creer que sólo me ha besado una extraña en un armario de abrigos de mierda. Por el amor de Dios, tengo una novia. ¿Qué clase de monstruo sería si hiciera trampa?**

**—¿Uno cachondo? ¿A quién diablos le importa? Además, este es el mayor puto armario de abrigos que he visto nunca. Se podría establecer una piscina maldita en este cabron.**

Santana ladeó la cabeza.

**—Haz una oferta por ella, luego llévala a tu casa y haganlo toda la noche. Voy a inventar una excusa para mantener a Natalie lejos.**

Sobresaltada, Quinn se enderezó.

**—Oh, Dios mío, ella es una de las concursantes!. —**Ella empujó a Santana al pasar y se dirigió al salón de baile lleno de gente. Todo el mundo había empujado a su manera hacia el escenario, anticipando ansiosamente el comienzo de la subasta.

La mujer que no tenía dudas, tenía lápiz de labios rosa pálido de Quinn todavía manchando sus labios y estaba de pie en medio de la fila de mujeres en la parte trasera del escenario. Miró directamente a Quinn como suplicándole a pujar más alto cuando llegó su turno.

**—Está extremadamente fuera de sus cabales si usted no hace una oferta por ese pedazo de culo apretado.**

Vino Santana a estar a su lado, sonriendo como una tonta loca.

**—Voy a hacer tal cosa.—** Pero Jesús, como deseaba hacerlo con esa mujer, tener un orgasmo empujándolo fuera de su cuerpo... para satisfacer la impaciencia exigiendo la atención adecuada ahora.

Quinn apretó las piernas juntas para aliviar el dolor, mientras que el locutor gritó un número de participante, dando su nombre completo y un breve resumen de sus talentos. Vestida como una bomba, con un vestido ceñido negro que gritaba Versace, con el cabello tejido en una masa de rizos grotescos que se asemeja a una colmena, la mujer estaba pavoneándose por el escenario entre aplausos atronadores. No era su tipo en absoluto. Quinn negó con la cabeza ante los extraños pensamientos. Su tipo iba en su auto, camino a casa, mientras que Quinn quedó sorprendida frente a un cartel de mujeres atractivas. No, frente a una sexy mujer en particular, el resto no eran nadie. Su tipo era inteligente, fresca y sofisticada, y sería jodido echarla de su cerebro fuera en las próximas dos horas. Su tipo tenía un nombre-Natalie. Se habían conocido en una fiesta privada apenas un año atrás, y aunque no había señales de neón destellantes para abogar por su conexión, el sexo había sido increíble... y se quedó inmóvil. Las cosas eran normales, y la rutina, con Nat... de la manera que a Quinn le gusta tomar la vida. Cada una tenía su propia casa, sus propias vidas, y cuando el tiempo lo permitía, pasaban ese tiempo libre una con la otra. Su madre la llamó aburrida. Quinn lo consideraba relajado. Se obligó a echar la imagen de Natalie fuera de su mente y se centró en el escenario. La licitación se adelantó rápidamente hasta que la primera mujer encontró una compradora ganadora y bajó del escenario, sonriendo dulcemente a su cita que esperaba. Con un gemido se auto-odio por los pensamientos vulgares corriendo por su mente sobre todas las cosas que quería hacer a la besadora misteriosa, Quinn vio como la próxima mujer caminó por el escenario. Llevaba sandalias planas de tiras doradas y un traje retro con una falda larga y suelta marrón estilo hippie y una coincidente blusa gitana, coquetamente bateo sus cargadas pestañas de rímel. En el momento en que la participante cuarta paso adelante, la audiencia estaba firmemente apretada contra el borde del escenario como groupies en un concierto de Grateful Dead. Fue entonces cuando Quinn se dio cuenta que estaban esperando a la mujer que había besado en el armario maldito. ¿Quién podría culparlos? Incluso vestida mal y completamente fuera de lugar, ella era sexy como el pecado, como Santana había expuesto. Ella más que nada rezumaba atractivo sexual. Demonios, su caminar era el de una Venus atrapamoscas. Y Quinn quiso hacerselo como si nunca hubiera querido hacerselo a otra mujer. Estaba enferma, en realidad. Quinn se enorgullecía de su auto-control. En este momento, no tenía nada de nada. Ella quería dar rienda suelta y solo ser... solo ser algo que normalmente no era. Y quería hacerlo con la sexy misteriosa a punto de entrar en el centro de atención. Quinn se acercó más, maldiciéndose mentalmente a sí misma por incluso considerar hacer una oferta. Esta era una noche para no buscar clientela, buscar un polvo rápido que nunca tuviera que ver de nuevo. Ella no estaba dispuesta a algo de una sola noche, o a hacer trampa a su novia. En su lugar, ella nunca lo había hecho, pero esta noche la moral de hierro parecía ser un poco flexible. No es que ella pudiera verdaderamente llamar a Natalie novia. Eran más bien sexualmente conocidas, a quienes les gustaba la rutina de ir y venir cuando quisieran. Pero en este momento, ella estaba lista para lanzar sus creencias por la ventana para tomar a esta mujer por una noche una... hora, por un maldito orgasmo. La Número cuatro bajó del lado opuesto de la escena en la que su ganadora estaba esperando, y luego la abrazó. La respiración de Quinn se paro mientras la bandida del beso sexy avanzaba.

**—Aquí tenemos a Rachel Berry. veinticinco años, es soltera y una de las mejores artistas que San Francisco ha visto nunca. Ella se especializa en el arte del cuerpo desnudo, así que, señoras, asegúrense de agarrar su tarjeta de visita antes de salir por las puertas esta noche.**

Rachel. Hasta el nombre suena sexy, y quería Quinn nada más que sentir la vibración de su nombre gritado por sus labios. Las mujeres que rodeaban el escenario subieron más cerca, empujando para tener la mejor posición, sus gritos y aplausos haciéndose eco alrededor de la sala de baile enorme. Ellas rebotaron sobre sus talones y estiraron el cuello, empujando más profundamente en la mezcla de lesbianas y féminas. Santana empujaba hacia adelante a Quinn y añadía su voz a los gritos y silbidos de emoción. La puja comenzó en mil dólares. Sin duda, el subastador sabía que partir por debajo de esa cifra sería un desperdicio de su tiempo con la muchedumbre ya agitando sus manos en anticipación ansiosa de ganar una cita. Santana agarró la mano de Quinn y la sostuvo en alto por encima de su cabeza. El subastador reconoció su oferta inmediatamente hizo lo mismo con otra mujer apuñalando a su lado el aire.

**—¡Basta!.—** Quinn se sacudió la mano del agarre de Santana.

**—Oh, no me vengas con esa mierda. Sabes que estabas a punto de hacerlo, sólo necesitabas un poco de impulso.**

Una sonrisa maliciosa irrumpió en el rostro de Santana y luego le guiñó un ojo.

**—Hazlo, chica. ¿Qué tienes que perder?.**

**—Um, ¿una novia?.**

Santana agitó la mano en despedida.

**—Sí, lo que sea. Si eso es lo que tu llamas una novia entonces tengo que empezar a llamar a Rocky mi novio. Obtiene mis zapatillas y los periódicos cada mañana. Eso es más de lo que puedo decir de Natalie.**

Dios, era cierto. Quinn suspiró. Apenas tuvieron alguna conversación coherente que no consistiese en "tu casa o en la mía" y "¿qué hay de cenar en tal o tal sitio?" Estaban de alguna manera atrapadas en una relación de tener sexo donde las cosas siempre se mantuvieron igual, ¿nada en común? Natalie nunca le llamó a ese minuto íntimo último hablar entre amantes cuando ella estaba de viaje de negocios. Al Infierno, no podía recordar cuando había hablado por última vez, y mucho menos tener una conversación adecuada. Y su vida sexual siguió el mismo patrón. Un polvo rápido explosivo y luego Nat se retiraba de vuelta a su propio pequeño mundo de archivos de clientes y abandonaba a Quinn para valerse por sí misma, como si ella no existiera para Natalie fuera de la habitación. Quinn se volvió hacia el escenario. Se lamió los labios mientras Rachel lentamente se desabrochó la camisa, espoleada por la multitud de aclamaciones. Joder, ¿podría la mujer ser más sexy? Quinn masticaba el interior de su mejilla cuando Rachel dejó caer la camisa de sus hombros. Por supuesto que tenía que tener tonificados esos brazos que hacían a las mujeres perder la cabeza de mierda mientras sonreía por encima de ellas. La oferta creció a tres mil en cuestión de minutos y Quinn no pudo evitarlo... ella levantó la mano. Santana aplaudió y silbó entre sus dedos. Rachel hizo un guiño a Quinn. El Interior de Quinn se volvió papilla y le palpitaba el sexo por la atención y el alivio. A los cinco mil, Quinn estaba fuera de su mente con una necesidad que nunca había visto antes. Tenía que tener a esta mujer, esta noche, ahora mismo, de nuevo en ese maldito armario, o en  
cualquier lugar. Santana le dio un codazo.

**—Estás tan ida que vas a tener sexo duro esta noche.**

Quinn se quedó sin aliento y retrocedió. ¿Qué demonios creía que estaba haciendo? Esta no era la manera en que los profesionales se suponía que actúan. Ella era una casamentera, por el amor de Dios dijo en voz alta. La mitad de las personas en esta sala la conocían, sabían de su negocio. En el nombre del infierno qué podrían ellos pensar de ella en este momento? Todo en nombre de la caridad? Sí. Maldita sea, eso es lo que era.  
¡Joder! No, no es así. Esto no tiene nada que ver con la caridad, o esos niños sin hogar pobres. Dio una última mirada a la mujer que quería desnudar con los dientes desgarrando, entonces se dio media vuelta y volvió corriendo a través de una sala ya casi vacía detrás de ella. En su necesidad de alejarse de la tentación, prácticamente se lanzó contra el bar de copas y señaló la primera botella de vino que había visto. En cuanto el camarero le entregó la copa, se la bebió, necesitando su mente vacía, sus pensamientos idos. Fuego quemó la garganta y tosió mientras que daba al camarero una mirada preguntándose qué acababa de beber de este mundo. La multitud gritó, atrayendo su mirada de nuevo a los escenarios, Rachel se trabajaba a la multitud como un mago. Jesús, acababa de ganar una cita con una desconocida y anhelaba hacerle todas las cosas de las imágenes pecaminosas del delicioso baile de su mente... las mismas cosas que demandaba a sus clientes nunca hacer. Ella habría tenido sexo con esa mujer hasta la llegada del alba. Y a partir de la mirada de esos ojos, devorándola sobre el escenario, sabía que habría sido un buen maldito polvo?  
Rachel hizo girar su cita alrededor de la pista de baile. Delgada, de pie era tal vez un poco mas baja que ella, incluso sobre los tacones de los zapatos de punta, la mujer no era ni de lejos sexy. Aunque claro, que a ella le gustaba una diosa rondándola en zapatos sexy, una ansiosamente dispuesta a ser su aventura de una noche, pero le gustaban las mujeres un poco más altas, las que encajaban perfectamente derechas debajo de su barbilla. No es que realmente importara. Ella no estaba con una mujer el tiempo suficiente para ver dónde encajaba, ya sea bajo la barbilla, o en el hueco de su brazo, y sobre todo no sosteniendo su mano.  
Dar las buenas noches no figuraba en su diccionario personal cuando tenía relaciones sexuales -por lo general se acostaban con ella, clientes heterosexuales que no representaban ninguna amenaza para su forma de vida aislada. A pesar de ello imaginaba, que sentiría a Quinn con el balanceo perfecto de peso bajo sus brazos. Ella negó con la cabeza echando lejos los pensamientos. La mujer había dejado claro que el beso no iría más lejos poniendo fin a sus ofertas. ¿Por qué no había seguido? ¿Ella ya tiene una amante, o una novia? Si ese fuera el caso, ella se había demostrado indigna de consideración. Rachel juzgaba a los que engañaban a su pareja con un desprecio absoluto. Ella suspiró. Seguramente Quinn no caía en esa categoría, principalmente porque ella no quería renunciar a ella todavía. Rachel sonrió cuando su misma cita encajada en su contra, bateaba aquellas demasiado gruesas pestañas y estiraba la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla con sus ojos marrones. Dios, cómo deseaba dar vueltas en torno a Quinn en este suelo bailando, continuando lo que ella quería hacer desesperadamente hasta el final. Y a juzgar por la sensación de ceder a ese beso, la casamentera quería lo mismo. Tenía que haber una manera de hacer que sucediera.

**—¿Sería usted tan amable de traerme un trago? está haciendo calor aquí. **—La mujer, que ahora sabía que se llama Stacy, ya que ella se lo había dicho unas cuantas docenas de veces, junto con su número de teléfono, paseo su lengua por el labio inferior.

**—Por supuesto. Vuelvo enseguida.**

Rachel prácticamente corrió de ella, cualquier cosa para conseguir estar lo más lejos posible de la mujer pegajosa. Sólo una hora más y podría volver a sus pinturas, De vuelta a su vida solitaria, justo como a ella le gustaba. Su estudio loft era un regalo del cielo y cuando no podía dormir, porque muchas imágenes se tejían a través de su mente, ella hacia su trabajo hasta llegar a la primera impresión de la pintura con las prensas antiguas. Estaba tan cerca de encontrar la manera de hacer los puntos y los números convertirse en letras. Su agente, y sobre todo Paula, juraban que no se podía hacer. Rachel estaba decidida a demostrar que están equivocadas. Aunque, por qué, ella no lo sabía. ¿Cómo sería el mundo si hiciese una recopilación de los artículos legendarios de su abuelo fundiendo en ellos las famosas fotografías que su abuela había tomado? Probablemente no pasaría nada. Pero era su sueño y necesitaba luchar, y maldita sea, ella lo había imaginado, y cuando ella lo hiciera, tal vez entonces podría respirar con un suspiro de alivio porque había cumplido su labor. Ella bajó la cabeza casi con vergüenza. La verdad era que ella ya había abandonado prácticamente la idea, apenas avistando el primer paso ya. Demonios, no podía recordar la última vez que había jugado con las máquinas. Sus clientes y sus propios deseos sexuales, habían estado primero por un tiempo muy largo. ¿Era egoísta, o simplemente era ser práctica? Descartando las preguntas, Rachel cortó a través de un grupo de mujeres riéndose en el bar y Quinn estaba acompañada con dos mujeres. Quinn-su corazón saltó con varios latidos. Ella se acercó más, con ganas de verle la cara una vez más, para ver su sonrisa, al ver esos ojos penetrantes.  
Cuando Quinn levantó la vista para soltar su muletilla, Rachel se perdió a sí misma en los ojos suaves. Quinn siguió su mirada larga y persistente, diciéndole con los ojos como aún deseaba mucho lo mismo que Rachel. El camarero se aclaró la garganta. Rachel se volvió hacia el y le recitó su pedido.

**—Dos chupitos de vodka, por favor.**

Cuando puso las bebidas en la barra, Rachel apenas podía mirar lejos de la cara sonriente de Quinn tiempo suficiente para recuperar los vasos. Se volvió de nuevo hacia la sala contigua, pero algo la apartó y se encontró caminando directamente hacia Quinn.

**—Las entrevistas son en sesiones de tres partes ... por primera vez en mi oficina para conocer un poco más sobre usted, siendo la segunda en su casa, que sella mis intuiciones acerca de la forma en que vive, y finalmente un almuerzo para repasar los clientes disponibles que he llegado a la conclusión que son lo que estás buscando. Y debo advertir, no dejo ninguna piedra sin remover. Me enorgullezco d mi profesión y yo no creo que te gustase obtener menos de mí .**

Quinn miró brevemente a Rachel luego de vuelta a la mujer.

**—Espero poder conversar de nuevo. Mi asistente te llamara por la mañana para repasar los honorarios y darte tu cita.**

**—Muchas gracias. No puedo esperar.—**La mujer arrastro a su amiga en su estela.

Quinn se volvió lentamente y miró a Rachel con las bebidas en su mano.

**—¿Para mí? Vaya, gracias.. —**Ella le guiñó un ojo y tomó uno de los vasos. **—Dile a tu cita que tendrá que buscar el suyo.**

Rachel se echó a reír, amaba el descaro de Quinn... queriendo tanto arrastrarla de vuelta a ese armario de gran tamaño y meter sus dedos profundamente dentro de su palma. ¿Que estaba a punto de hacerle esta mujer que la había movido como una tormenta tropical desde el interior hacia fuera?

**—Ella puede tomar la mía.**

**—¿No eres tú el caballero?.**

Quinn tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

**—No soy en absoluto suave, si tu quieres probarlo, si quieres.**

Rachel quería nada más que dejar caer sus rodillas y rasgar los pantalones bajándolos con los dientes, desgarrar a Quinn hasta que ella gritase su nombre. El corazón zumbando contra sus oídos, su mente giraba con esas mismas imágenes. La ceja de Quinn se arqueó.

**—Tu cita esta a unos diez pasos detrás de ti, como un demonio de Tasmania en busca de su presa.**

Rachel quería gruñir cuando la voz de la mujer chilló detrás de ella.

**—Ya está. Pensé que te habías fugado y me dejaste sola. Ah, mi bebida.**

Arrancó ella el cristal de las garras de Rachel y Quinn dio "marcha atrás" por el vislumbre de "es mía". Quinn apenas reconoció a la mujer con un rápido vistazo en su dirección, a continuación, volvió a Rachel.

**—No te olvides de que a tu amiga la llamaré mañana. Estoy más que segura de que podemos encontrar lo que está buscando... en cualquier momento, todo.**

Quinn tendió la tarjeta y Rachel encontró la fuerza para llegar y tomarla. Señor ayúdame-ella se caía a pedazos justo ante los ojos de esta hermosa mujer.

**—Voy a tener lo suyo en la primera ocasión mañana. Ella estará encantada de tenerte a su servicio.**

**—Estaré más que feliz de ayudar a su... —** Quinn tomó otro sorbo de su bebida, su sensual mirada mirando a Rachel por encima del borde de su vaso.

La cita de Rachel tiró de su camisa.

**—Vamos, sexy. Me prometiste otro baile, terminaste antes de tiempo. —**Ella tiró de Rache más fuerte, tratando de tirar de ella hacia la pista de baile.

Antes de que su cita pudiera arrastrarla demasiado lejos, Rachel retiró una de sus propias tarjetas del bolsillo de su jean, la acunó en su palma de la mano, y le tendió la mano hacia Quinn.

**—Fue genial conocerte, Quinn.**

Quinn tomó la mano y la arrastró hasta sentir escalofríos en contacto con el brazo de Rachel .

**—Lo mismo digo.**

Ella le estrechó la mano y tomó la tarjeta y luego dio a Rachel una sonrisa diabólica cuando leyó el contenido. Le guiñó el ojo y Rachel se hizo añicos, su cuerpo ferozmente hambriento y dolorido. Rachel sabía desde el instante en que se dio la vuelta, que lo que habían empezado estaba lejos de haber terminado.

**LES GUSTO? DEJEN SUS RW Y MAÑANA SEGUIRE SUBIENDO MAS! =) BESOSS ENORMES PARA TODAS! YA LAS EXTRAÑABA!**


	3. Chapter 3

******ESTA HISTORIA ES LA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO, Y LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**Holaaa! como están? me alegra mucho que les este gustando que la siga, siempre que ustedes lo quieran lo haré!. Acá les dejo el tercer capitulo, espero les guste y sigan leyendo! besos**

**CAPITULO 03**

Quinn se detuvo en la plaza de aparcamiento de visitantes del exterior del gran edificio del condominio de Natalie. Era un miserable lío estacionar pensó desesperada de alivio. Con un movimiento apresurado de su muñeca, ella rodó su tarjeta de seguridad en la puerta principal y tropezó con el vestíbulo y el ascensor. En su afán de alcanzar su meta, prácticamente clavó las uñas en la puerta entreabierta del ascensor, ya que se arrastraría al piso catorce. El departamento de Natalie estaba en el otro extremo del interminablemente largo pasillo. Quinn se tambaleó hacia adelante, hacia su puerta como un borracho en una misión, a pesar de que estaba perfectamente sobria, introdujo la llave que ella y Natalie habían intercambiado sólo dos meses antes, y abrió la puerta. Después de lanzar su bolso junto al teléfono delante de la puerta, se fue en busca de Natalie y la encontró acurrucada en la amplia silla con los expedientes fuera sobre su regazo. Ella apenas si levantó la vista cuando Quinn irrumpió en la habitación. Típico de Natalie. Quinn negó con la cabeza, que había hecho poco más que quitarse la chaqueta del traje antes de sumergirse en el trabajo. ¿Y cómo demonios se las arreglaba para lucir siempre tan bien?. Su maquillaje intacto y su cabello oscuro perfectamente acicalado de nuevo, incluso después de un vuelo de cinco horas, y los esporádicos tonos castaños que había conseguido el mes pasado destacaban muy bien a la luz de la lámpara del escritorio.

**—Tienes tres puntos y dos segundos para conseguir que esa mierda salga de tu regazo antes de abalanzarme sobre ti. —**comenzó el trabajo Quinn abriendo botones de la blusa mientras Natalie arqueó una ceja ante ella, con evidente sorpresa en su rostro.

Nat se veía tan sexy cuando ella echó a Quinn esa mirada de "mierda, mujer ". Quinn se preguntó por qué no había adoptado una actitud de asumir responsabilidades más a menudo, o cualquier cosa que despojase lejos a la remilgada Nat y que con esta deliciosa mirada la dejase sin aliento. Ella sabía por qué ... porque esa mirada no era una de excitación sexual, era una de "vas a pasarte de la línea "o" Estoy demasiado ocupada para estos juegos sexuales ". Descartando los pensamientos, Quinn la acechaba seductoramente a ella, sacando su blusa y colocándose en la alfombra de felpa color canela. Con apenas un descanso en su camino, tiró abajo los pantalones y los deshechó.  
Ella se acercaba a Natalie, que estaba sentada inmóvil, como un cuadro congelado con su copa de vino preparada cerca de sus labios.

**—Pueden ir en primer lugar.**

Quinn le arrebató los papeles, colocándolos de nuevo en la carpeta, y los arrojó sobre el sofá. Le quitó la copa de los dedos a Nat y se dejó caer en su regazo, a horcajadas sobre sus muslos estrechos. Natalie salió lentamente de su trance y se apoderó de las caderas de Quinn, arrastrándola hacia sí como un edredón.

**—Tuve un miserable vuelo, y una reunión más miserable con los hijos de puta en Nueva York. No tienes ni idea de lo que..**

Quinn se inclinó hacia delante y la silenció con un beso. Ella no estaba de humor para conversar. Especialmente si, como era habitual, se centraba en la carrera de Natalie, sus casos, sus archivos, sus clientes... rara vez se discutía de la vida de Quinn o su instinto para encontrar el amor a sus propios clientes. Natalie no creía que uno pudiera arreglar un matrimonio por amor. Despidió sus argumentos con comentarios mordaces como "ningún juego por parte de cualquier persona, con excepción de las dos partes involucradas, jamás ha hecho aflorar una relación de amor." Quinn lo sabía mejor. En el mundo actual, la gente estaba demasiado ocupada, demasiado consumida por sus ocupaciones para abrir los ojos a las posibilidades de amar, a su alrededor. Su trabajo consistía en ayudar a las personas, y ella lo hacía. Sin embargo, esta noche, ella no quería hablar acerca de Natalie, o incluso de ella misma. Ella sólo quería limpiar a Rachel Berry y besar para borrarla de su mente con un buen polvo sólido, un poderoso orgasmo violentamente arrancado su cuerpo, hasta que ella se estremeciera y se estremeciera con cada espasmo severo. Ella tomó la mano de Natalie y la metió entre sus muslos, pulsando contra su sexo en círculos irregulares.

**—¿Sientes lo mojada que estoy? Necesito que me me lo hagas, Natalie.**

Los ojos de Natalie se abrieron como platos, sin duda preocupada por Quinn que tomaba el cargo de su comportamiento. En todo su tiempo juntas, ella había jugado por las normas tácitas de Nat y nunca tomaba la iniciativa. Por elección de Natalie, su sexo era siempre robótico, siempre en la cama, y siempre con Quinn como la almohada. Normalmente, a ella no le importaba, no pensaba hasta ahora. Natalie era una gran amante. Hacía magia increíble con las experimentadas manos y siempre sacaba sonidos exquisitos del orgasmo de Quinn. Una vez más, se preguntó qué le impedía tomar el papel dominante con Natalie.

**—¡Uau, nena! Si yo no lo supiera, creería que en realidad no tenías tiempo que perder. —**Natalie sonrió, sus dientes eran brillantes contra la luz. **—Pero no aquí...**

Quinn sintió un escalofrío correr por el cuerpo de Natalie.

**—Vamos a hacer esto al dormitorio.**

**—No. Lo hacemos aquí. Ahora mismo. —**Engancho Quinn en la V del cuello de la camisa de Natalie y tiró de ella hacia adelante. Ella sacó la tela por encima de su cabeza y luego se zambulló en sus pechos, tirando de la tela de su sostén para exponer un pezón rosado. Chupar, lamer, y girar la lengua para endurecer los pezones, todo el tiempo imaginando cómo serían los pezones de Rachel y sentirlos, frunció los labios, cómo sería el sabor. La desesperación en el rostro de Rachel paso por su mente, centrada en la tarea, trabajando el pezón de Nat entre sus labios. Natalie puso sus manos sobre la cintura de Quinn y trató de empujarla del asiento, pero Quinn no se movía. Agarró las manos de Nat y las empujó contra el cojín del sofá a cada lado de su cara. Con la mirada socarrona de Natalie, Quinn Sabía que estaba empujando hasta el límite.

**—¿Qué te pasa?.**

Natalie intentó una sonrisa, pero sus ojos contaban una historia diferente, a ella claramente no le gustaba Quinn tomando el control.  
Quinn sabía que debería sentirse culpable por utilizar a Natalie, pero estaba más allá de cuidarse más. Ella necesitaba liberación, y la necesitaba ahora. Ella luchó para conseguir ver la perforación de la mirada de Rachel en su mente mientras ella se resistió contra Natalie. Pero Rachel la humedeció, un beso extraño había estado atormentándola a ella desde el segundo que salió del guardarropa. Dios, ¿qué estaba mal con ella? Aquí tenía a una sexy mujer, dispuesta a satisfacerla, y lo único que podía pensar era en Rachel y su jodido culo apretado. Ella debía odiarse a sí misma, lo sabía, pero maldita sea si el lío empapado entre sus piernas no necesitaba satisfacción. Ella cerró los ojos y se rindió a las imágenes, frotándose poco a poco con cada destello de nuevas imágenes. Natalie se inclinó hacia adelante y lamió la punta del pezón de Quinn, succionando suavemente el pezón duro en su boca. Quinn se quejó y quiso pedir chupar más fuerte, más rápido, para follarla con su dedo, para mantenerlo hundido hasta que Quinn gritase su liberación. Ella sabía que Natalie no obligaría a su necesidad. Sería una pérdida de tiempo rogar por cosas tan poco características.  
Cuando se lanzó al pezón Natalie, Quinn se deshizo con impaciencia. Ella se arqueó lejos de ella y bombeaba en contra del hueso pélvico de Natalie.

**—Oh Dios, sí. Tengo que irme, Natalie.**

Para sorpresa de Quinn, Natalie trabajó con la mano libre y se movió entre los muslos de Quinn. Quinn contuvo el aliento, todavía arqueando y girando las caderas, y esperó a la penetración. No vino. Natalie deslizó a un lado su tanga y jugueteaba en su sexo con la punta de un dedo, deslizándose a través de sus jugos y ligeramente agitando su clítoris. Quinn echó la cabeza hacia atrás y bombeo sus caderas, tan cerca, tan jodidamente cerca.

**—No me jodas, Natalie. ¡Por favor!** —Gritó Quinn, bombeando y girando sus caderas, aspirando bocanadas de aire sano, y mientras que la imagen de Rachel jugaba a través de su mente, en contacto con ella, acariciándola, saboreándola. Jesús, quiso extender la mano y tocar esa realidad virtual, quería follarla tan duro. Sus entrañas quemadas como los abismos del infierno mientras una imagen del dedo de Rachel la follaba, controlaba su orgasmo, manteniéndola al borde del abismo. Necesitaba alivio ahora o se iba a quemar viva en cuestión de minutos. Cuando Natalie acaricio su sexo, una vez más, Quinn gruñó y alcanzó la mano entre sus piernas. Ella tomó la mano de Natalie y empujó más profundo y luego movió hasta que los dedos rígidos se hundieron dentro de ella.

**—Hazme correrme maldita sea!. —** Exclamó Quinn fuera de si y se fue con Natalie, más allá de cuidar de que estaba usando el cuerpo de Nat para su propia satisfacción.

Cuando Natalie se inclinó hacia delante y tentativamente chupó el pezón de Quinn en la boca, Quinn entretejía sus dedos en los mechones de su pelo y tiró más cerca de Nat, animándola a tomar el pecho más profundo en su boca. Natalie obedeció. Ella chupó más duro, retorciendo el pezón entre los dientes.  
Quinn se resistió más rápido montando esos dedos, tirando de su pelo, y luego su orgasmo hecho añicos. Ella gimió contra Natalie, golpeando su sexo a través de los dedos enterrados en el interior, su voz ronca mientras ella gritaba por su alivio. Cuando sus espasmos se aliviaron y sus músculos se calmaron revoloteo el pulso de nuevo, Quinn cayó sobre Natalie, su interior lleno de espasmos, su cuerpo llegó... su mente girando desgarrada por emociones. Este momento posterior al orgasmo con Nat debería acercarlas. En su lugar, Rachel se quedó en el fondo de sus pensamientos. Sin saber qué decir, y, definitivamente, no estando segura de que hacer, Quinn sólo estaba allí, sintiéndose como una idiota por dejar que Natalie apagara el fuego creado por Rachel. ¿Qué, tan enferma estaba ella... tan vergonzosa y despreciable por completo.

**—¿Te sientes mejor ahora?.**

Natalie rió entre dientes, pero el trasfondo gritó que no era feliz con el sexo fuera de lo rutinario. Quinn se inclinó hacia atrás, su pelo se escapó de su moño en espiral cayendo alrededor de sus hombros.

**—¿Qué esperabas? has pasado fuera cuatro días enteros.**

Ella empujó atrás a Natalie y se deslizó hasta el suelo. Quinn empujó las piernas de Natalie abiertas y le dedico una sexy sonrisa, sus dedos deslizándose por los muslos de Nat hacia su entrepierna.

**—¿No me echaste de menos, también?.**

Natalie se inclinó y la besó en la frente.

**—Por supuesto que sí, preciosa.**

Ella puso a Quinn de nuevo en su regazo.

**—¿Qué tal si nos tomamos algunos bocadillos mientras termino con este archivo?.**

Quinn parpadeó con fuerza y ladeó la cabeza. De alguna manera, ella estaba viendo a Natalie desde una perspectiva completamente diferente, y a ella no le gustó lo que vio. ¿Cómo podría Natalie apagar así? Como si no la hubiera afectado su orgasmo ¿Nat, no estaba caliente? Quinn frunció el ceño. ¿Estaba Natalie tan envuelta en su propio mundo estéril, que nada, ni siquiera la promesa de un orgasmo furioso con manos lengua de su amante, la agitaba ya? Contenida. Eso es en lo que se había convertido. Sólo dos personas jugando al sexo, juegos cuando el tiempo lo permitiera, deseosas de tenerse una a la otra como caramelos.  
¿Cómo había caído en una trampa? ¿Dónde estaba el amor? ¿Dónde estaba el error para haber perdido su tiempo juntas? Las emociones eran prácticamente inexistentes entre ellas. Quinn le dio un beso en la mejilla y se empujó fuera de su regazo.

**—Por supuesto.**

Se vistió y se dirigió a la cocina y reunió galletas, aceitunas y queso feta en cubos que ella sabía que a Natalie le gustaba mascar mientras agonizaba sobre sus expedientes, y luego los llevó todos en bandeja de nuevo a la sala de estar. Natalie ya estaba en profunda concentración, su frente ceñuda mientras ella pasó una página.

**—Me voy a casa.**

Quinn estableció la bandeja en la mesa de café.

**—¿Cenamos mañana ya que tengo reuniones el resto de la semana?.**

Natalie asintió con la cabeza y tomó una galleta.

**—Por supuesto. Llámame.**

Quinn la estudió durante varios segundos antes de salir del apartamento. Conveniente, eso es lo que era. Peor aún, sin embargo, fue el triste hecho de que le había tomado su tiempo para darse cuenta de ello. Peor aún, Natalie también lo sabía.

**LES GUSTOO? DEJEN SUS RW Y CUENTENMEE! BESOS PARA TODAS! =)**


End file.
